


Bravely Interlude: After Providence

by Pmp8604



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmp8604/pseuds/Pmp8604
Summary: A story about events that I headcanon happened after the events of Bravely Second, once the credits stopped rolling. It's my first work that I'll be publishing here, so I hope you have fun reading it!
Kudos: 3





	Bravely Interlude: After Providence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very basic introduction, written by Yew Geneolgia to get the reader up to speed on events unfolding in Luxendarc.

After the Battle of Providence, and Deneb's help with a near-death encounter, we all went our separate ways.  
Tiz Arrior, my best friend, went on to live a simple life. He and Agnes got married and now live in Norende Village in a small, cozy farmhouse.  
Edea Lee, daughter of the Grand Marshall, Braev Lee and Mahzer Lee of Eternia, went home and became Grand Marshall in her father's place after he retired to work as a tailor. Under her leadership, and after a few attempts, the country prospered in science and economics, and fostered new military strength.  
Alternis Dim, who I later discovered was named "Ringabel", served at the right hand of the Grand Marshall as always, but not as a servant to Edea, rather as a lover. The two were practically inseparable after Edea finally let her guard down around him.  
Agnes Arrior (Originally Agnes Oblige), former Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy, married Tiz as mentioned before. However, before she retired, she also encouraged the reformation of the Crystalguard and helped nearly all the members of Denys's army build new lives for themselves.  
Magnolia Arch (C'est moi!), stayed with me in Gathelatio, the Ba'al threat finally taken care of. Alfred taught her nearly all the recipes he knew, and she was still eager to learn more. She's made herself at home, and I even started to pick up some Moonlish from her, though it sounds funny when I speak it...  
Janne Angard and Nikolai Nikolanikov, the Blazing Wolf and Stalwart Aurochs of the Three Cavaliers, were the first to be readmitted into the new Crystalguard. They train soldiers and embark on journeys with Sylvie when the situation calls for her to visit other cities in Luxendarc.  
Denys Geneolgia, my brother… still gone... but I would imagine he's beaten Diamante already. I hope he's well wherever... and whenever he ended up.  
Angelo OVO Panetonne and Aimee Matchlock, the two owners of the most famous bakery in Luxendarc, and the single most affectionate couple I've ever seen. They made a name for themselves in Gathelatio, and since they had such easy access to ports, were able to ship their goods overseas. Last I heard from them, Aimee wanted... a lot of children.  
I, Yew Geneolgia, new leader of the Crystalguard and Soaring Falcon of the Three Cavaliers, am personally responsible for training the new soldiers, as well as defending the new Vestal, Sylvie, whom we met in Florem. I welcome you to read my journal, just don't mind some of the notes I've made here and there. (I make plenty, and sometimes let Magnolia do so too.)


End file.
